


Hope

by avuck



Series: oikage week (april 2015) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oikage Week, strangers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avuck/pseuds/avuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ride was long, and Kageyama was <i>not</i> being a creep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of oikage week!! I really like this one! :D
> 
> An au in which they're complete strangers.

The bus ride was very, very long. The fact that Kageyama had to stand, made it seem much, much longer. Of course all the seats would be taken when he boarded. He was sure his legs were going to crumble beneath him, and every bump on the road made him stumble. Luckily he was able to keep his grip on the strap above, so he managed not to fall on any of the old ladies sitting behind him. 

He wondered if any of them had a nearby stop, so he could slip into an empty seat once they left. Seeing how his day was going so far, he didn't think he'd have such luck.

Already today he'd slept past his alarm, gotten his hand stuck in a vending machine, missed his bus's _first_ run because he was running so late, and had his jacket shut on by the bus door while it closed. Clearly, this wasn't a good day for him.

° ° ° °

The ride was long, and Kageyama was _not_ staring at the attractive man, reading and sitting across the aisle, just a few seats down. 

He didn't notice the off-center part of his hair, or its unkemptness, or how it was just a shade or two darker than his eyes, which made Kageyama think of light roast coffee beans. He didn't notice the slight twitch of the man's head when his fringe fell too far over his eye, or how would pause his reading once in a while to tuck some of it behind his ear, only to have the bus jostle it free again. 

He didn't notice how his nice complexion, with skin clean as an unused chalkboard. He didn't notice the soft angles of his jaw line, and he _definitely_ didn't think about how the skin right above those collarbones would taste. 

The visible muscles of his arms and legs didn't catch Kageyama's attention either. He didn't trace the lines of his calves up to the bottom of his shorts, no siree. And he totally didn't think about holding his own hands against the other man's rough-looking ones, measuring and comparing that broad palm and those long fingers. 

No, none of those things went through his mind about the other man.

° ° ° °

Kageyama wasn't staring, you see, became Kageyama was not a creep. 

He was just a regular high school student, taking a ride on the 9 o'clock bus on a Friday morning. He spent his days cramming for exams and playing volleyball when he had free time. He liked convenient boxed drinks (even if they were small and quick to drain). He had a spunky best friend who he fought and raced with over the stupidest things. He had a short temper, and would be quick to turn to brute force during an argument. 

The things were true about him. However, being a creep? No way.

° ° ° °

The bus rolled to a shuddering stop, and he was snapped from his thoughts. 

The attractive man looked up then, and flashed a smile that Kageyama was sure would remain permanently pressed in his mind forever. He closed his book, collected his things as he stood, and was gone without another motion or gland toward his younger admirer. He didn't check to see that he'd left his book in his seat. 

With quite a ways to go until he reached his own stop, Kageyama swooped in to claim the now vacant seat. He picked up the book, skimmed the first few pages, and set it in his lap. It didn't interest him.

As the bus pulled away again, he found himself hoping to run into that man again someday. To return the lost book, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Magicalmagic is my beta


End file.
